In many situations involving fluid flows, it often happens that a single source of such fluid must supply such fluid in a manner whereby the fluid is, for example, controlled by single valving assembly means but effectively directed to two physically distinct receiving areas. This problem has arisen, for example, in connection with carburetor structures intended to meter fuel flow to engines having main combustion chambers and precombustion chambers. Further, in such carburetor structures, the prior art has heretofore been unable to provide means for assuring that a proper and sufficient amount of fuel is always available, during all conditions of engine operation and all variations of physical attitudes which such carburetor structure may assume, for the proper metering of fuel to both the engine combustion chamber means and precombustion chamber means.
The invention as herein disclosed and described is primarily directed to the solution of the above as well as other related and/or attendant problems.